1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist watch type mobile terminal carried by a user to be worn on a human body such as an arm or wrist.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals can be easily carried and have one or more of functions such as supporting voice and video telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, furthermore, the portable terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Various new attempts have been made for the multimedia devices by hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions. For example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions.
Furthermore, as being considered as a personal belonging, various designs for expressing his or her own personality may be also applicable to the portable terminals. The mechanical shape of a typical portable terminal is formed at a size that can be held by a user's hand, and the user carries the mobile terminal by holding it or putting it into his or her pocket, bag, or the like. Moreover, a wrist watch type mobile terminal allowing the user to be worn as a clothing, accessory, or wrist watch is also available, and in this case, it is required to provide excellent wireless performance without degrading the appearance thereof.